NationState: Pony's In the Hobbiest Republic
by Nemrith
Summary: The adventures of Ponies living in the Hobbiest Republic, a Theocratic Dictatorship. A place where sentient life goes to live without fear of civil or economic oppression. Warning: Not a coherent story, just a series of expositions Mostly OC Characters


Pony Origin in the Hobbiest Republic

While the original 500,000 settlers led to this wasteland are considered by some historians

'true-blooded' Hobbiests, what is not widely known however is that many people of foreign

nationalities can be considered 'lost Hobbiests' Those who live the Hobbiest way without

knowing of the demographic existing. Many of our citizens came here after being aided in

escaping their country of origin by black ops Hobbiest Foreign Legionaires. It is true that

self-proclaimed FL cells have been heard of from time to time around the world, those that

have discovered the doctrine and seek to empower our small but great nation. It was not

until nearly 20 years after the foundation of the Republic that a group of Ponyfolk were

brought before the High Pope and his House of Cardinals.

" Please sir, we only seek passage for our caravan to the nearest Ponyist state." The pony

in charge of the caravan said.

" I am aware that our nation appears hostile to you, and your kind. You are the first

visitors of significant quantity that we've had, but our goal is noble. We're going through

a difficult time right now, that much I cannot deny. A great purging is happening right now.

We seek peaceful cohabitation with freedom of self-expression, self-determination, and

protection of our belongings. But the previous government consistently belittled minorities.

And the few were sacrificed for the benefit of the many. These Cardinals and myself have

dedicated our lives and wealth to enabling the people to protect themselves, and to destroy

all who would oppose that. I will personally escort your Caravan out of our lands,

guaranteeing your safety."

" Thank you lord... We seek only the embrace of our brethren." A supplicant pony named Weeping Heart stated.

" I must, however, insist on two pre-conditions." The High Pope stated.

" What must we do to insure our passage?" she sighed reluctantly, knowing that Warlords not

unlike this 'High Pope' often pretended at kindness while secretly encouraging all sorts of

depravities from their subordinates.

" My demand is that you allow me to arm all able bodied ponyfolk in your caravan. It is our

firm belief in not only defending your rights, but in being ABLE to defend your rights. And

that you do not stop any who would voluntarily remain within this nation." The High Pope

said magnanimously.

" You want to arm strangers, foreigners simply PASSING THROUGH?" Summer Breeze, a pegasus of

no modest wings asked. " Awesome, free weapons!"

" I cannot fathom what you intend to do with us, are we to become your... Supplementary

Legion?" Weeping Heart asked.

" You may or may not have noticed, with your heads bowed as they were when you crossed the

border, but there is not a single citizen in this nation above the age of 12 who does not

have either a gun on their back, or a blade over their shoulder. I simply offer you the same

courtesy I would any of my Citizens. I do, however, suspect many of you are more than

qualified for citizenship."

" It is never that simple. This is a trick! I bet they have Pony death camps just like-" An

earth pony with a mangy coat of sickly green began to accuse.

" Enough, Verdant Hope... These people have treated us with no disrespect. In keeping with

their declaration upon apprehending us, no one has been harmed, and we've been permitted to

stay together." Weeping Heart stated, stomping her hoof on the ground to silence the anxious

Earth Pony.

" You are free to keep the weapons if you'd like. Although upon leaving our territory, I

understand our neighbors to the west preferred their travelers unarmed." the High Pope

offered in compromise.

" I cannot see any harm in allowing such generosity, but for my counter requirement. You

shall do all within your power to escort us to this border, without crossing through

warzones." Weeping Heart said, her gaze hardening and readying a blunt judgment upon this

self-proclaimed dictator 'High-Pope'.

" I will do so to the best of my abilities." He pledged, motioning for several of his

cardinals to the fore of the 50 or so Cardinals." Cardinal Majere, Cardinal Pemberly

mobilize your Companies, I will personally lead half of Pope Company to escort these ponies.

You two will range ahead of us to clear the path to the Western nation. Cardinal Girand, See

to it that these ponies are armed and each given a copy of ' Surviving and Manners in the

Hobbiest Republic'. We will depart within the hour, they are in a hurry to get where they're

going, so we will train them in basic firearms safety and etiquette while we travel." He

continued, barking out orders to the gathered Cardinals.

" Training? Etiquette? I warn you Warlord... If you intend to keep us here, you'll find that

we kick when backed into a corner." Weeping Heart warned, her suspicion evident despite her

earlier declaration.

" One cannot safely handle a weapon without knowing the most basics of handling. Do not grip

the trigger unless you are ready to kill or be killed. I suspect you mistook our cultural

greeting as such. Which is where the etiquette comes in. As we pass through the towns on the

way to the West, drawing on one another is a form of common greeting. You should be capable

of at least this courtesy. Misunderstandings have taken place in the past. This is the least

I will do for you."

The delegation left the mountain Capital City of Mary's Redoubt, heading west along a newly

paved road. towards the western border, the small convoy of thirty or so ponies escorted by

nearly 500 soldiers and volunteer levees. They passed through the westernmost town of the

realm a week later, Bane's Tython. A place where Sith and Jedi sparred cordially in their

yards. Some paused their labors to watch the passing of such unusual guests. Others frowned

in disdain. It was in this town that Weeping Heart made an observation.

" Warlord... er... High Pope Horn the First, you pledged to defend us, and yet upon arriving

at this settlement, it seemed that your troops melted away, leaving us with but the sparsest

guard. What are you getting at?" Weeping Heart asked, as the High Pope walked beside her.

" Honored Lead-Pony, Weeping Heart. This settlement is one of the safest in the country, it

wasn't always so. But all that remain are those who are comfortable with following their

beliefs but are willing to allow others theirs, are all that remain. My soldiers and

Cardinals are far more concerned with radical elements which often take to the countryside

in order to ambush unsuspecting travelers. They dare not attack the well-informed, knowing

that their lives would be forfeit upon doing so. Not all visitors are aware of our law

though. These rogues are the leading cause of the many unfortunate incidents between

'citizens' and tourists." High Pope Horn the First explained.

It was another hours walk to the border after a week of travel. Many of the ponies enjoyed

the brief stay at the Bane's Tython, where there was plenty of vegetarian food choices for

them and pleasant conversation with resident Grey Jedi and Sith. The remaining journey to

the border was uneventful, no bandits or renegade Citizens dared to directly oppose the High

Pope when two full companies led by Cardinals were present. They might've fought them had

only the Pope's half-company had been there, but that was not the concern.

" Thank you for visiting our nation, I wish you fortune and safety in your travels." He said

to Weeping Heart at the border.

" I may return, I'm interested in peaceful co-habitation. If there's a place for us in your

country I may have to impose on you again. If Jedi and Sith can coexist in such a place

surely ponyfolk could found a place there as well." Weeping Heart informed him.

" Just make sure you understand what it means to be a citizen, I'll not tolerate any

political activism in my country, we all have our own beliefs on what is best, but we're

pledged to cooperation and respect over all else. In our journey I've had to discuss

suppression of over 10 political cults which were recruiting supporters and subjugating

their neighbors. Some kinds of people never learn. The voluntary Levees were having

difficulty and I had to dispatch a Cardinal to the affected region to assist them. I'd

rather not have to worry about more political dissidents." the High Pope said offhandedly.

In the end roughly 1/6th of the ponies of the caravan(5 ponies) joined the High Pope on his

return to the Capital City. Desert Breeze joined the Hobbiest Air Wing, quickly rising

through the ranks of the air patrol to lead the Wing in exercises over Mary's Redoubt Air

Base.

Weeping Heart later returned, with more refugees than originally in her caravan

(Approximately ~200) to settle in what is now called Bronyville. Levees from this region are

widely known as Weeping Legionaires, for their compassionate hearts in battle. And for their

tears shed for the dead on either side.

Verdant Hope did not return to the Hobbiest Republic, instead choosing to remain in the new

nation she'd arrived in. To this day she vocally opposes any movements advocated by the

Hobbiest government that she finds suspect. Even going so far as reporting Foreign

Legionaire movements to her host government to inhibit the movements of the Foreign Legion

and their recruiters.


End file.
